The invention relates generally to accessories for lighters and more particularly, it concerns an extended holder for a lighter such as a disposable cigarette lighter, with remote means for striking the lighter.
The standard cigarette lighter includes a fuel reservoir in communication with a flint-emery wheel combination wherein rotation of the emery wheel against the flint creates a spark to ignite fuel from the reservoir.
The majority of these lighters, and indeed the most readily available lighters, are small enough to be held in the palm of the hand to facilitate their use to light a cigarette or other article. Because of their size, the use of these types of lighters are limited to lighting articles which are readily accessible. Also, there use is limited to igniting material which will not flare or material which is not extremely combustible such that there exists no danger of burning the hand before it is withdrawn.
There are in existence lighters and items suitable for reaching pilot lights, fireplace jets, burners and other items which are often located in positions hard to reach. For example, tapers have long been used in churches and other places to light elevated candles. Additionally, specially shaped holders have been made for extending matches into hard to reach places. Both of these apparatus, though, are disadvantageous for some uses because the match or taper must be lit before it is inserted into the hard to reach area, thereby creating the risk of igniting any combustible material positioned between the user and the item desired to be ignited.
It is believed there also exist extended lighters wherein the lighter may be ignited through moving a portion of the body of the lighter to strike a flint. These lighters may overcome the problem of carrying the fire past any combustible material, but they do not offer the advantage of using any conventional, readily available lighter as a fuel source.